Big Girls Don't Cry
by Mrs.DerekSheppard
Summary: This is a story of eight strangers, chosen to live in a house and have there lives taped. So what really happens when people stop being polite and start getting real ! ON HIATUS, looking for alternate writers.
1. Prologue

Title: Big Girls Don't Cry

Couplings: Brooke + Nathan

Haley + Jake

Peyton + Lucas

Skillz + Bevin

Rating : T

Background Information:

Nathan and Lucas are full brothers, both play for NBA teams.

Haley is a singer/songwriter as well as Chris.

Brooke is an LA Lakers dancer and owns Clothes Over Bros'

Peyton is a major label rep.

Jake is a famous writer.

Rachel is a model.

They are all finished college and are in there early twenties.

Any other info will be portrayed in the story or I will post later.

Read and Review if you like the idea.

I will still be writing Perfect? But I was really interested in this idea.

If you like it ! Tell me!

Prologue:

This is a story of eight strangers, chosen to live in a house and have there lives taped. So what really happens when people stop being polite and start getting real ?!

What the hell was she doing, were the only 6 words going through her mind as she neared her new home for the next year. When her manager first approached her with the proposition she was dead set on not doing it. But that was all before her boyfriend of three years was caught in bed with his past lover Kristen Cavalari. It hadn't been long after that she had finally agreed. I mean it couldn't be that bad she thought, a full year of partying and meeting new people sounded like fun. She just didn't want to come out of this whole experience looking like the slut of the group. Because we all know it wasn't going to be whatever happens in the real world house, stays in the real world house.. no it was more like whatever happens in the real world house, gets broadcasted all over tv.

She was so overwhelmed with her thoughts she didn't even realize when the car had stopped. The limo door was pulled open and the bright Denver sunlight poured in the limo.

"Brooke Davis, welcome to the Real World Denver" The limo driver said. "This will be your new home for the next year" He said with a smile as she gracefully exited the limo. Looking around her it was definitely something to be talked about. On one side she saw the peaceful nature of the Denver mountains and on the other she saw the bustling city of Denver. Smack dab in the middle was a huge house. A look of awe overcame her face, yes she had money but this place was just unbelievable.

"Your bags are already placed in the house, and this is for you" The older man said as he placed a white envelope in her tiny hands. On the letter in big bolded letters was BROOKE DAVIS. She slowly pulled the letter open, in which it read.

Welcome to Denver Colorado,

As you can see in front of you, this will be your new home for the next 12 months. As soon as you enter this house, your lives will be taped. Nothing is a secret from us, we see and know all. It's time to meet your roommates. So if you'd just step in to the mansion, the rest of the cast is waiting.

Good luck.

Producers and Staff of The Real World.

Celebrity Addition

The butterfly's in Brooke's stomach were getting bigger and bigger. The more steps she took towards the house, the closer and closer her new life was coming. She got to the front door and slid her key in. She unlocked it and looked around. It was beautiful, the decorating was amazing and she loved the house. She looked around and made her way up the stairs, following the voices and laughter. She looked around and saw seven faces staring back to her.

"Welcome to the Real World Denver" She muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

All seven faces stared into her brown eyes. Brooke's nerves getting a lot worse with every second that passed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and straightened her shirt. Everyone could see she was nervous and there was one particular man who wasn't going to let her be uncomfortable anymore.

"You must be Brooke Davis" The tall, dark haired man said as he got up to greet her.

Brooke's worried expression on her face soon turned to a bright smile.

"Yeah and you must be Nathan Scott" Brooke said as she looked up to meet the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. She softened at the sight of those eyes, it was like she had known him all her life.

"Well, why don't we meet the rest of our new roommates." Nathan said as he stood beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her to the couch where everyone was seated, some chatting, others watching the two brunettes interact.

"This is Chris, Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Jake , and Lucas" He said pointing to each of them. Everyone gave there own little greeting, either a nod or a sweet smile. Brooke wasn't so tense after meeting everyone. Everyone had gone there separate ways in the house. Everyone looking for there bags which would be placed on a bed. Brooke had found her bags and found out she was rooming with Haley James. She was a Grammy winning singer and songwriter, with her latest artist going platinum ... twice. Brooke always listened to her music and now she was going to be sharing a room with her, she could not believe this was happening. Brooke and Haley started to unpack all there suitcases. They really didn't know where it was all going to go since they both had five each!

"So.. Brooke, how do you like the real world house so far?" Haley said nervously.

"It's amazing. I mean I couldn't have designed it any better" Brooke said with a smile. "I just can't believe I'm sharing a room with you, i mean it was only last week I was driving my car with your album blaring"

Haley blushed slightly " I mean if anyone should be amazed by there roommate it should be me. I only wish I could dance and design like you. I'm pretty sure I have your whole collection in my suitcases" Haley said with a laugh.

"Haley James, I knew I would like you" Brooke said with a signature Brooke Davis smirk as she walked over to Haley and engulfed her in a tight hug. "You know I could really see us being bestest friends"

"Yeah me too Brooke, but that is if you don't kill me first. Your practically squeezing me to death."

Brooke let go of the tiny girl and walked back over to her suitcases. "So Haley, seen any guys you like ?' Brooke said, mentally praying that she wouldn't utter Nathan's name.

"Actually I do, that Jake guy is really cute and nice" Haley said quietly trying not to let anyone hear. Both of the girls forgetting that every word out of there mouths and every thing they did was being recored for America's viewing purposes.

"I agree with ya there singer girl, but Nathan is definitely the hottest out of the guys" Brooke said as she quirked her eyebrow and smirked thinking of there little moment earlier.

"You guys were totally vibeing on each other." Haley said smirking back.

"I know,"Brooke said with a smirk "Lets go check out the boys.. I mean house"

Both girls laughed and linked arms, but were stopped by Jake and Nathan.

"Ladies we're headed out to the backyard for the hot tub and were wondering if you guys wanna join?"

The girls looked at each other and back to the two boys standing there shirtless with only there swim trunks on.

"Yeah I think that could be arranged" Haley said with a smirk

Boy was this night going to be interesting.

AN:: REVIEW PLEASE, or I won't keep writing!


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter Two:

As the girls left to go get changed into there bikinis, Nathan and Jake made their way down to the backyard. While they waited on the girls they decided they'd play a little one on one. Even though Jake was a writer, he had played basketball all his life and was pretty good at it.

"So Nathan, have your eye on any of the real world girls yet?" Jake said playfully as he sunk a three pointer with ease.  
"You could say that" Nathan said as he picked the ball up from the ground and dribbled it between his legs a few times before running in and dunking the ball. "How bout' you man?" He said with a nod.  
"Yeah, that girl Haley James seems nice, and did I mention she's like one of the prettiest girls here" Jake said laughing a little.  
"Yeah, but Brooke is definitely the hottest. She just has this vibe she gives off." Nathan said thinking about their earlier encounter.  
"I could see you and Brooke hitting it off well, I'll guess we'll see now" Jake said as he nodded towards the two girls bikini clad. Jakes' eyes glued to Haley and Nathan to Brooke. Haley was wearing a more conservative bikini that didn't show off to much cleavage, but Brooke on the other hand wore one that showed ample. Brooke smirked at Nathan as he watched her every move. 

"Watch this singer girl" Brooke said as she smirked deviously "I'm gonna have some fun"  
She slowly dropped her towel to reveal her bottom half. She walked to the hot tub so her back was facing Nathan and bent over slowly, feeling the water then slowly came back up and turned around to see Nathan speechless. She walked over to Nathan and grabbed his hand.  
"Come on Nathan , the waters fine!" Brooke said as she guided him towards the hot tub. Slowly entering the warm water, her hand in his, slowly pulling him into the tub. They were both standing in the tub, at an extremely close stance. She playfully pushed him down onto one of the seats in the tub and sat on his lap. He slowly and nervously wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. Brooke leaned in towards Nathan's ear.

"Looks like this year just a lot more interesting." Brooke said sexily moving back and looking into his eyes before getting up, drying off and walking back into the house.

Nathan just sat there stunned. Since when did he get nervous around girls and since when did they leave him wanting more? He couldn't believe what had just happened. He slowly got out of the tub dried himself off and walked back into the house looking for Brooke. There was definitely something they needed to 'talk' about.

Meanwhile after watching the little show Brooke had just put on, Haley and Jake had gotten into the tub.  
"So where are you from Jake?" Haley said as she looked as she tied her blond wavy hair up into a cute pony tail.  
"I was born and raised in Washington, but I know live in New York." He said smiling, thinking about his life back in New York. "What about you James" He said looking at her tiny frame, and her beautiful face.  
" Born and Raised in L.A" She said with a smile.  
"I guess your a big partier than" Jake said with a chuckle.  
"Well I don't know about that, I definitely like to have a good time. But not so much that I can't remember the main events of the night" Haley said with a laugh, "How bout you Jake?"  
"Meh, not really. A few nights out are nice, but I'd rather sit home and watch a movie with a special girl" Jake said. Re-thinking his words he realized that "a special girl" was definitely not the right choice of words.  
"Thats pretty cool, but I guess I better get going. Everyones going out tonight and I still need to get ready" Haley said quickly before hopping out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her body tightly. As soon as she was out of sight Jake smacked his hand to his forehead.  
"Well Jake looks like you really screwed that one up for yourself"

"Brooke, what the Hell was that?" Nathan said as he walked into her bedroom to find her wrapped in a towel looking for the perfect outfit in her closet.  
"What was what Nate?" Brooke said playing the "act stupid" card.  
"You know what I'm talking about" He said as he inched closer to her.  
"No I don't think I do" She said smirking "Your going to have to explain it"  
"Brooke Davis, no one leaves Nathan Scott all hot and bothered" Nathan said running his hand through his raven colored hair. Brooke still smirking walked over and closed the gap between them  
"Now whys that Nate?" Brooke said quirking her eyebrow. "Why would you be all 'hot and bothered'?"  
"You were practically giving me a lap dance and you were being just so sexy in your bathing suit and. Ugh" He said closing his eyes and letting groan.  
"Well I'm sure you get a lot of lap dances from all your groupies" Brooke said standing back a little crossing her arms around her chest  
"But its different," He said looking at her closely.  
"How is it different Nate?" She said still smiling, knowing she was getting him right where she wanted him.  
"Because I like you okay, I may not know everything about you, and we may have only met a few hours ago. But theres just something about you I can't explain." Nathan said letting out an exasperated breath , pulling his hand through wet, raven hair.  
"Well thats good because I like you too" She said walking closer and closer to him till there body's were touching and her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling them closer together till their lips met in a soft , but passionate kiss.

They pulled away due to air and looked at each other with smiles on there faces.  
"You know if this day is any indication about how the rest of the year will be like. I think we'll be just fine" Brooke said smiling as Nathan nodded and captured her lips in another kiss.   
Little did they know that sooner or later the skeletons in there closets would come out and cause havoc on there lives and the lives of others.


End file.
